


A Man Like You

by The_Littlest_Raindrop



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, Gift for a friend, Grell Is A Beautiful Woman, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Pining, Trans Character, Trans Grell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Littlest_Raindrop/pseuds/The_Littlest_Raindrop
Summary: After so long watching the target of his affection chase after other men, Ronald Knox finally gets his chance.





	A Man Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincexRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincexRaven/gifts).



> So, here’s your super late birthday present, Raven. I hope you like it.
> 
> You’ve been such a wonderful friend to me these past few months. It’s been a joy to have known you, and I hope that we continue to be friends for a very long time. You mean a lot to me, my dear friend, and I wish you all the happiness in the world xx

Sometimes, life is a sick fucking joke.

It’s not just life either. After taking his own life due to an unshakable depression, Ronald Knox had assumed that there would be no more suffering. He was content to stand before the gates of hell, and would have gladly shaken hands with the devil himself. But no, the Grim Reapers weren’t content to let him have that. Instead, they’d dragged him from what should have been his eternal sleep, and forced him to reap souls for what’s shaping up to be eternity. 

So, Ronald now finds himself as one of the what he jokingly refers to as ‘living dead’, living out a different kind of damnation. 

In all honestly, it isn’t that bad. Death had opened Ronald’s eyes to all sorts of things. He has a new appreciation for things now, things that meant nothing before. Chief amongst these new desires is woman, a subject that according to rumour Ronald is well versed in. 

Rumour is something else that Ronald isn’t a huge fan of.

While it’s true that the reaper with the two toned hair may have taken a woman out on the occasional stroll through the park, he’s not the kind of man to drag a woman into his bed. Well, there’s one woman he’s love to drag into his bed, and that’s the real problem; it doesn’t feel right making love to a woman when your mind is focused completely on someone else.

Ah, yes. The reason Ronald thinks life is a joke. While he’s not the kind of man who’d throw a hissy fit over a woman not reciprocating his feelings, it would really help him if the object of his affection didn’t constantly throw herself at men who show her such open contempt.

First there had been William; there’s still William in fact, despite his cruelty. Ronald has long since stopped counting how many times he’s held his unrequited lover in his arms, wiping away her tears (and occasionally her blood) as he comforts her, trying to tell her that William isn’t worthy of her attention.

Next had come Othello; Ronald doesn’t entirely disapprove. He’s certain the small reaper would be a sweet and tender lover, the kind that knows how to cherish a woman like Ronald’s love… if he’d only pay attention. As it is, Ronald once again had to deal with the tears that fell from her fiery eyes, reassuring her that Othello’s ignorance was his own, and had nothing to do with her.

Her latest ‘target’ is a demon by the name of Sebastian; Ronald hates him the most. He’d seen her face when William dragged her in after her first meeting with the demon. Her wounds had taken far too long to heal, and those were only the external ones. On the inside, Ronald is certain Sebastian left scars.

Oh Grell. How Ronald would give anything to help heal those scars of hers. Yet no matter how hard he tries, she never sees that. He’s just reliable Ronnie, her friend. He’s been content to play that roll, happy to wait in the wings and comfort her. Sometimes it becomes so hard though. It’s so hard for him to watch the woman he loves fall apart in his arms, knowing there is nothing he can do that could possibly fix it. Still, he does what he has to for her. He’ll do anything for her.

He’ll even indulge her whims, like last week, when she had asked him to hold her for a while as she stood on the edge of the sinking Campania. The warmth of Grell’s body had radiated through her clothes, and it had taken every once of Ronald’s limited self-control not to slip his hands under the sides of her shirt and brush his fingers against her bare skin. She felt perfect in his arms like that, like she belonged.

When she turned around and told him he wasn’t enough of a man for such a thing, it had cut him deep. That she would rather have a man who would beat her within an inch of her life touch her so tenderly… the last time Ronald felt so crushed was the day he took his own life. He’d tried to put it to the back of his mind, but he could still feel the ache.

Then he and Grell had fought Sebastian and the legendary death himself, and Ronald had done something unforgivable; he’d let Grell fight legendary death by herself. 

He should have been the one. Even if Grell is more experienced, he should have been the one. He should never have let Grell endanger herself like that, especially after sustaining a wound during the initial assault. She was injured, she needed someone to tend her wound.

When the Campania sank, Ronald was terrified Grell would sink with it. Sure, he’d managed to drag both of their bodies out of the wreckage, but that just left them floating underneath the waves. He had tried to hard to push them to the surface, but to no avail. As much as it pains him to admit, William arriving at that moment and dragging them out of the water may well have saved them both. Still, Ronald can’t help but hate the man, as not only did he reject Grell’s gratitude (Gratitude he wishes he was worthy of), but the bastard also tossed her straight back into the icy sea. If Ronald’s body hadn’t totally given up at that point, he may have been tempted to give William the punch he’s so clearly asking for…

Ronald hisses, one of his ribs aching. Even with the fast recovery time reapers are ‘blessed’ with, even someone like him can’t instantly cure a broken rib. Still, all being said, he’d gotten off lightly. He’s not seen Grell since the incident, so he can only imagine how bad a state she’s in right now. He’s been thinking about paying her a visit, but he’s not certain his visit will be well-received. For all he knows, Grell hates him for being so weak. If he was more of a man, more the kind of man she thinks he should be, then he would surely have done so much more.

Still, there’s little point dwelling on that for now. The best thing he can do is exactly what he has planned this evening; a nice cup of tea, and a good book. Not exactly his usual idea of fun, but he’s not really up to going down to the pub right now. Getting pissed sounds great on paper, but he’d only end up making a twat of himself.

With a heavy sign, Ronald heads over to his stove to retrieve his kettle. As he fills it with water, he hears a soft knock on the door, and instantly assumes it’s William (no doubt coming over to reprimand him some more, as if he didn’t have enough of his own shame to wallow in right now). He all but slams the kettle back onto the stove before storming over to his front door, his rage growing by the second. Why can’t he just leave it alone now? Ronald’s already on a two week suspension for his ‘appalling work’. Is this salt in the wounds now?

Ronald opens the door to his flat forcefully, his rib aching once again, and takes a deep breath, willing himself not to lose his shit the moment William’s remarkably punchable face comes into view. 

His anger immediately dies when he’s greeted by a mass of crimson.

Grell?

A second glance confirms that it is in fact the crimson reaper herself, clad in that coat of hers. Her legs appear to be bare, unless one counts the winding straps of her heels. Ronald can only assume she’s wearing a dress or shirt that’s practically illegal in length, something that sends his heart racing. He must admit he’s similarly affected by her heels, something that would put lesser men off because of her height. Grell’s almost six foot barefoot, her heels bringing her over the threshold easily. Perhaps that’s why William and the others have a problem with her; they’re jealous that she holds her head higher than they ever could. 

Ronald is snapped out of his staring when Grell speaks. ‘Can I come in, Ronnie? It’s important.’ Important? How so? Does she need help or something?

Standing to one side, Ronald gestures her inside, answering her as she passes. ‘’Course you can. Fancy a cuppa? Sorry if I seem a little out of it; I thought you were Will come to give me an earful.’ Her bare legs aren’t helping his mental clarity either, but he’s probably best off not mentioning that; he’s likely to earn himself a slap if he does.

Having been to Ronald’s flat before, Grell heads straight for the kitchen, leaving Ronald to close the door. He’s still curious as to why she’s even here, but he guesses he’ll find out in due course.

After shutting up, Ronald follows Grell into the kitchen, picking up where he left off. He sticks the kettle on the hob before taking a seat at his table, Grell mirroring his movement. The two sit in silence for a while, staring into each other’s eyes. Neither of them seen willing to make the first move.

Unsurprisingly, it’s Grell that breaks the silence. ‘How’s your rib?’ His rib? Is that why she’s here?!

Ronald looks uncertain. ‘It’s sore, but I’ve had worse. I’m sure you have too.’ He’s almost afraid to ask. He knows Grell took a nasty hit to the chest. He can only imagine how much pain she must have been in…

Grell rubs a line across her chest. ‘The wound wasn’t that deep. It’s little more than a scar now, a reminder of my failing.’ While Ronald is thrilled that isn’t not as bad as he’d thought, he’s still concerned. Since when has Grell been one to talk of failing?

As the kettle whistles, Ronald makes to prepare the tea, only to be stopped when Grell grabs hold of his arm.

Ronald is about to ask what’s she doing, but the look in Grell’s eyes stops him dead; it looks like she’s about to cry. 

Sure enough, as she begins to talk, a few stray tears fall from her eyes. ‘Oh Ronnie. My dear, sweet Ronnie. Can you ever forgive me?’ This whole visit has Ronnie very confused; what does he have to forgive?

If anything, it’s Ronald that has to apologise, and he makes his thoughts know. ‘Nothing to forgive. It was my fault. If I’d only been more of a man, I might have helped. As it happens, I couldn’t even kill that demon for you. I fucked up big time an’ I know it.’ Everyone knows it now. He’s willing to bet everyone is talking about how poorly he and Grell performed, as if any one of them could have done any better! A sinking ship full of people is task enough as it is; add to that a demon, legendary death, and a swarm of the undead, and it escalated into the realms of impossibility. 

Now it’s Grell’s turn to seem confused. ‘I don’t understand how any of this is your fault. As the senior reaper, it was my responsibility to keep you safe, not the other way around. As for Sebastian, that man is far too slippery to be killed. You did far better than I could have expected. You’re not a lesser man for not killing a demon, Ronnie. You’re a good man for trying.’ Yeah, right. He’s trained to do that. They all are. 

Sighing, Ronald slips his arm out of Grell’s grasp, and begins fussing the kettle. He murmurs under his breath ‘Still not good enough for you though.’

He doesn’t realise Grell heard him until she gasps. 

Ronald cringes instantly; how pathetic can he be? Muttering about his own shortcomings in front of the woman he admires so much. He should probably crawl away and die again now…

He hears Grell stand up, and his heart sinks. Is she just going to up and leave now? Is she leaving before he says anything more embarrassing?

To his relief, Ronald heads her coat rusting, followed by a chair scraping slightly; Grell is only taking her coat off. Maybe she didn’t hear him after all, and gasped for another reason? Either way, he’s glad she’s not leaving just yet; she still has something to tell him, doesn’t she?

Knowing that Grell is now staying, Ronald takes the kettle off the stove and retrieved two cups and the tea pot from the cupboard. He makes to put the cups on the table, but drops them the moment he catches sight of Grell.

Turns out she wasn’t wearing a short dress under her coat; that is, unless lingerie now counts as a dress. Well, a chemise kind of is Ronald supposes, but a lacy red and black strapless bra with matching underwear definitely is not a dress. Where did she even find such a thing? He’s glad that she did, because she looks… but why is she stood there in her underwear?!

Ronald is at a loss for words, so Grell says a few of her own. ‘Our ill-fated cruise isn’t the only think I have to apologise for. I’ve been a fool, chasing after men who want nothing to do with me, when I’ve a man right in-front of me that adores me. Correct me if I’m wrong on that, but I’ve seen the way you look at me. Everyone else thinks I’m just some kind of pervert, a man dressing up as a woman for some kind of sexual reason. You’re not like that though. Even if you call me ‘Sir’ when we’re on the job, you silly man. Do I look like a ‘Sir’ to you?’ Hell no. She radiates femininity normally, but half naked in such scandalous underwear? Ronald wants to get on his knees and pray to the goddess before him.

Ronald shakes his head, trying to clear his thoughts. ‘No one could accuse you of looking like a ‘Sir’, Grell. Must have been force of habit. We get so few female reapers, an’ even then, they don’t have anything on you. With your long legs, slender frame, an’ is that a metal bar in your bellybutton?! Oh shit, even your bellybutton is cool an’ unique, I’ve never seen anything like that before!’ Realising he’s getting off topic, Ronald backtracks. ‘Anyway, what I’m trying to say is you’re wrong. I’m long past adoring you, Grell. I worship the air you breathe. I’ve got it bad for you, so bad that seeing you with all these men that treat you like shit time an’ time again makes me so angry I want to make them pay for treating you like they do. I’d give you everything I have for a single chance to be with you, if you’d only let me.’ There’s the thing though; if. Just because she’s half naked in his kitchen, doesn’t mean he’s any right to take things further. He’s made it clear that he’d like to certainly; now it’s her turn to decide what she wants. 

Grell struts over to Ronald like a supermodel, swaying her hips as she goes. Her heels click against the kitchen floor, and Ronald find himself growing hard as she stops little more than an inch before him.

He immediately stiffens when Grell reaches a hand down to cup at the bulge in his trousers.

The crimson reaper leans forward, whispering her silken words directly into Grell’s ear. ‘You don’t have to give me everything, but I’d quite like this. I bet it’ll feel divine slipping into me. Shall we take this elsewhere, Ronnie dearest? I do so long to be fucked by a real man for a change.’ He’s dead. Ronald’s dead, yet he somehow made it to heaven. He must have somehow drowned on the Campania, or slipped into a coma. This could a be dream! 

Well, if it is a dream…

Ronald grabs Grell’s ass cheeks, squeezing them roughing. It’s his turn to lean in close, his words low and strained. ‘Get this gorgeous arse into the bedroom, an’ I’ll show you how a real man treats a woman.’ He’s not entirely sure how if he’s honest, but he’ll figure it out. He’s certain that using his mouth will earn him points at the very least.

With a wink, Grell all but sprits to the bedroom, leaving Ronald to follow suit. He hightails it to the bedroom, pulling his top off in the process. His rib cries out in protest, but he ignores it; he’d break the rest of his ribs if it meant this encounter got to continue. Deciding that removing his trousers now would only slow him down, he decides to get to his bedroom before doing so.

By the time he gets to said bedroom, Grell has already make herself comfortable, kneeling in the centre of Ronald’s bed. The grin she’s giving him is positively wicked; he can’t wait to wipe it off.

Before she can so much crook a finger at him, Ronald lunges forward, his lips smashing into Grells as his hands grasp at her sides. He sighs into her mouth as the crimson reaper runs her hands through his hair, gently tugging at his locks. It drives Ronald mad with desire, and it takes all of his control not to rip off his trousers, destroy Grell’s underwear, and give her exactly what she asked for. He can’t do that though, because he knows deep down that doing so wouldn’t be giving her what she wanted; she wanted a real man, and real men don’t rush into such things. If he wants her, he has to make sure she’s completely satisfied first.

Grell’s hands leave his hair to paw at his trousers, which proves to be a step too far; Ronald grabs her wrists and pushes her backwards onto the bed, wrists now held down above her head. She gasps out in surprise, breaking their heated kiss.

Grell looks like she’s going to protest the change of position when Ronald smiles wickedly at her, silencing any kind of retort. She can only watch silently as he haphazardly tosses his speckles somewhere, having transferred both of her wrists into one hand.

Ronald’s free hand begins to grope at Grell’s still-covered breast, as he speaks to her in an almost incomprehensibly low voice. ‘If you want me to show you how a real man makes love to a beautiful woman, you’re gonna have to let me take the reins on this one, Miss Sutcliff. I intend to explore you deeply and completely. It’s a good thing reapers are near-sighted really; not having my specs on gives me the perfect excuse to examine your body closely.’ He manages to find Grell’s nipple through the fabric of the bra, and tweaks it gently. Grell begins to writhe under him, a clear sign that he’s doing something right.

Desperate to feel her bare chest, Ronald reaches around to unclasp her bra, only to furrow his brow in confusion; there is no clasp!

Giggling slightly, Grell sticks her chest up at Ronald. ‘The clasp is hidden in my cleavage, Ronnie dearest. I had planned to flash you completely, if the sight of me in my underwear wasn’t enough for you.’ Grell’s skin starts to turn as red as her hair, and Ronald isn’t sure why. Surely she doesn’t find her contingency plan embarrassing?

Following Grell’s directions, Ronald places his hand between her breasts, delighted when he discovers a small, metal clap nestled between them. It only takes him a moment to have her bra undone, before he moves one half of it to the side. 

He’s greeted by the most perfect breast he’s ever seen.

Not that he’s seen many, of course, but he’s certain that it is perfection. It does raise a question in his mind though. Ronald is well aware that Grell was born a male, so how can she have these perfect breasts?! He knows also that her body isn’t completely female yet; there’s proof of that currently rubbing itself against his erection. Would it be rude to ask, or should he just accept it and keep enjoying himself? It would surely be a mistake to look a gift breast in the mouth; not when he could put said breast in his mouth.

His thoughts must show on his face, because Grell answers his unspoken question. ‘I asked Othello to develop a treatment for me, one to stimulate breast growth. I know they’re small now, but with more treatment, they might get bigger.’ For a spilt second, Ronald feels a jolt of anger run through him at the suggestion. Even if it is her body ultimately, how dare she call these perfect mounds of flesh ‘small’? They’re like mountains. Perky, impossibly soft mountains with peaks that look so inviting it would surely be a crime for Ronald not to stick one in his mouth. 

So he does just that, ignoring Grell’s self-depreciating comment completely as he sucks her nipple forcefully, a moan tearing itself from Grell’s lips without prior warning. This only spurs Ronald on further, the man sucking harder and harder until Grell’s nipple is so stiff he’s concerned more movement will cause it to snap off. 

As he makes for her other nipple, his arm grows tired, so instead he travels up to Grell’s ear via a trail of kisses, and speaks to her in a lust-filled tone. ‘I’m going to let go of your wrists now, but I’d like you to keep them where they are. Can you do that for me?’ Ronald isn’t sure Grell will be able to do as asked, as handsy as she is, but it’s worth asking.

Grell nods frantically. ‘Yes. Oh fuck yes, Ronnie. Just give me more.’ Well, that was easier than expected. Grell must be getting desperate…

Consent given, Ronald releases her wrists, and kisses back down to her neglected nipple, giving it the same amount of attention as it’s twin, while his spare hand pays attention to her other breast. Grell’s cries grown louder and louder, and while she does keep her arms above her as instructed, her hips are a different matter; she keeps lifting them up to meet Ronald’s, desperate for some friction. Ronald is having none of it, lifting his body up far enough to avoid her thrusting hips.

After a few more moments of her breasts being ravished by Ronald, Grell chokes out a desperate request. ‘Please, Ronnie. Stop tormenting me like this. I need more, so much more.’ Well, who is he to deny his lady?

Not one to immediately obey an order, Ronald stops testing Grell’s breasts, but makes no other moments, other that smirking at the panting crimsonette. ‘More? But you seem to be loving this. Is it true that some women can orgasm just by having their breasts fondled? Shall we find out?’ Grell’s eyes go wide in fear, as if she’s convinced he intends to keep torturing her like this.

Ronald smirk grows wider, and he leaps off of the bed, much to Grell’s dismay. She’s about to voice her displeasure, when Ronald removes his trousers and briefs, walks over to a nearby dresser, and retrieves a jar of some kind. As he gets back into position, and places it on the bed, Grell realises what’s in the jar; it’s lubricant.

Focusing solely on Grell’s body, Ronald kisses a line from her breasts to the waistband of her underwear, making sure to tease the metal in her bellybutton throughly on the way. Grell starts to squirm again, and Ronald makes a mental note to tease it properly next time, should this ever happen again. For now though, he should focus on making Grell forget her own name.

When he reaches her underwear, Ronald nuzzles his face into her crotch, smirking once again when he notices a small wet patch. ‘You’re already leaking for me, you dirty girl. You must want me to fuck you so badly. Before I do, would you like me to clean you up with my tongue? I bet you taste amazing…’ At that moment, Grell completely loses it, sitting up and dragging Ronald into a searing kiss.

Ronald plays along enthusiastically, his hands in Grell’s hair, until the still-bespectacled reaper breaks the kiss she instigated. ‘Stop teasing me, you wicked man! Can’t you see how desperate I am?   
If you don’t finish me off immediately, I’m going to deny you any kind of orgasm for the next one hundred years!’ Only the one hundred? It would be worth it, just to see Grell flustered like this. It also implying that she wants to do this again, if she’s going to be in a position to deny him such a thing…

… it makes him desperate to speed things up.

So he does just that, pushing Grell back onto the bed before desperately yanking her underwear off, not bothering to remove her heels in the process; they look far too fiddly, and suit her far too well. Besides, if Grell is that desperate, she won’t want his messing around. 

With Grell now completely bare (other than the shoes), Ronald suddenly feels anxious. What if he messes this up? He’s not got all that much sexual experience, whereas he’s certain Grell’s dated a few men in her time. What if he doesn’t do a good job? He promised Grell a good time, but what if he can’t deliver? 

Well, he’s not going to back off now. He’s just going to do whatever he can to please her, and hope it’s enough.

Before doing anything else, Ronald grabs a pillow from next to Grell’s head, and places it underneath her, elevating her ass slightly. 

With her now in place, Ronald grabs the lubricant again. 

He opens the jar, and coats one of his fingers with the slightly viscous contents. When he’s satisfied it’s properly coated, he positions it at Grell’s rear entrance, before gently pushing it inside.

The moment Grell moans at the intruding, Ronald takes her in his mouth, his tongue teasing her tip with ease. The moan escalates into what can only be called a scream, and Grell claws at the sheets, something that Ronald notes with pride; he must be doing something right.

When his finger is firmly inside, he begins pulling it out slowly. As he does that, he sinks his mouth further down Grell’s length, and delights as his lover becomes vocal once again, her little sighs and moans fast becoming addictive. When his finger is almost out of her body, he switches, pushing his finger back into her, and moving his mouth up so only the tip is engulfed.

Ronald begins to get a rhythm going, his finger and mouth co-ordinating perfectly. When he’s certain Grell is comfortable taking his finger, he takes it out, applies more lubricant to it and a second finger, then slips them both inside of Grell, before regaining his rhythm with ease.

All Grell can do is writhe as Ronald teases her body so beautifully, coaxing our sensations Grell hadn’t felt in years. She wishes he would stop this and just fuck her into the mattress, but he knows it’ll hurt if she’s not prepared. She’d take a little pain for Ronnie though. Her sweet Ronnie, the only man to ever see her as she is. Not once has he ever tried to force a gender on her, or told her that’s she’s a freak for not wanting to be the man her body suggests she should be. He’s her shoulder to cry on, her friend, and with the way he’s touching her so perfectly, she wishes she’d made him her lover sooner. Well, she’ll be making up for lost time now. She’ll have him in her bed as often as she can. Well, or his bed; she’s not fussed at this point.

Ronald begins to scissor his fingers inside of Grell, well-aware she’ll need to be prepared properly before she can take his erection. Oh, but how he’s hoping she’s still okay with that. For all he knows, it could have been a figure of speech when he said she wanted his erection, or maybe she plans to do what he’s doing. Shit, the thought of Grell on her knees for him makes him ache for her. He really hopes that thing about denial doesn’t count now…

Without warning, Grell begins to twitch in Ronald’s mouth, and the younger reaper begins to desperately feel around for that spot inside her that’ll push her over the edge. He finds it, and Grell shoves her hips up on impulse, almost chocking Ronald in the process. That doesn’t put her lover off though; he continues to tease her until she bursts, filling Ronald’s mouth so quickly he almost struggles to swallow it in time. He manages though, swallowing everything she gives him. He’s sure he can hear Grell muttering his name in between her sighs, something that somehow makes him even harder. He’s not sure if he’s even going to last long enough to fuck Grell now, but he’ll give it a try.

When he’s sure Grell is satisfied, Ronald releases her from his mouth, sitting up enough to look at Grell’s body properly. His fingers keep opening her up as he gazes at her, her skin flushed and gorgeous. She looks a vision, and Ronald can hardly believe he’s the one who gets to see her like this. One thing is certain; he’s not going to forget about this in a hurry.

Ronald smiles down at Grell. ‘You’re so beautiful, Grell. Truly, you are. I’ve never seen anyone as breathtaking as you look right now.’ He wishes he had a way of capturing this moment. Should she agree to let him try to paint her one day? He wouldn’t be able to capture it perfectly, but it would be better than relying on his dodgy memory.

Grell covers her face with her arms, only leaving part of her mouth visible. ‘I already agreed to let yo- ahh!’ Ronald’s fingers brush against her sensitive spot again. ‘Fuck me, Ronnie. You don’t have to say things like that. My legs are already spread open for you.’ Oh, and what fine legs they are. He’s going to wrap them around his waist any moment now; Grell seems to be stretched enough for him to enter her now.

As he makes sure to apply as much lubricant as he can to both Grell’s opening and his own erection, Ronald shakes his head. ‘I’m not saying it because I want you. I’m saying it because you are. You are beautiful to me, Grell. You always have been.’ He finishes coating them both in lube before lining himself up with her. ‘Do you want me to continue? I don’t have to. I’d be more than happy to get myself off between your tits. Remind me to get Othello something nice.’ He really hope Grell realises he’s only joking about that last part; he’d hate to lose her over a joke.

Grell rolls her eyes. ‘You men. Always so obsessed with breasts. It’s not like they’ll be of any use yet; you can’t exactly knock me up. You’re more than welcome to fuck me though, Ronnie dearest. In fact, I insist. I’ll even get on my hands and knees if it makes it easier for you.’ Now there’s an image for him to think of next time he’s lonely. Maybe that’s another thing for a potential next time. Right now though, he wants to look into Grell’s eyes as a slides inside her for the first time.

Wrapping her legs around his waist as intended, he begins to gently ease himself inside of Grell, watching her face carefully for any signs of pain. All he gets is Grell digging her nails into his shoulders, and trying to force him even further inside. He stands his ground and remains steady though, inching himself in gradually. When he’s fully seated, Grell tries to move, but Ronald stops her with a kiss, trying to distract her while he composes himself. She feels… she’s so hot. He’s consumed by the sheer heat of her. All he wants is to stay like this forever, completely surrounded by her. 

Finally certain he won’t finish the moment he moves, Ronald begins to move out of Grell slowly, drawing himself most of the way out before slamming himself back inside. He breaks the kiss so he can hear Grell moan, drinking in every little sound.

As he begins to grow confident, Ronald moves faster, and his thrusts get harder, his bed creaking under the strain of his movements. Grell begins to grow hard again, so Ronald decides to grab onto his bed frame so his other hand can touch her.

Grell begins to cry out. ‘Ro- oh, Ronnie. Yes. Oh fuck yes. Ronnie. Ah- it’s too much, I nee- fuck, I need more. Fuck me harder!’ Her words quickly descend into nonsense, so Ronnie follows the last coherent instruction she gave; he begins to give her everything he has.

It only takes a few more moments of feeling Grell around him for Ronald to completely lose himself, emptying himself into her without so much as a warning, desperately aiming for her sweet spot with his final few thrusts as his hand continues to work her.

By some miracle, it’s enough, as Grell climaxes mere moments after Ronald, coating them both with her release. Tear spill from her eyes as she scream Ronald’s name with sheer abandon, her nails digging into him hard enough to draw blood. Ronald doesn’t give a shit though, not now. Not when he’s so perfectly spent. He unceremoniously collapses onto Grell’s chest, body too tired to function. 

Grell wraps her arms around her new lover, smiling to herself as she tentatively forms words. ‘Well… you delivered. I’ve never had anything quite like that before. I might not be able to walk for a while though.’ Ronald’s in the same position. He’s not sure he actually wants to walk though, not when he’s so settled here.

Ronald traces a heart on her bare skin, smiling gently. ‘Stay with me then. At least until you can walk. I’ll even cook us dinner if you like.’ He’s no idea what to cook, but he’ll think of something.

Grell giggles weakly. ‘If you’re doing dinner, does that make me dessert?’ 

Ronald chuckles. ‘You taste sweet enough that you could be. Fancy a nap for now though? We can shower together afterward if you like.’

Grell yawns, squeezing Ronald closer. ‘That sounds perfect, Ronnie dearest.’ She sighs. ‘Honestly, you really are so quintessentially male. An animal in bed, yet still so gentlemanly. I can’t believe I had a man like you hiding under my nose the whole time, never mind the fact that you’re actually interested in me. Why is that, by the way? Most men run away at the very mention of my name.’ 

Ronald applies a gentle kiss to her sternum. ‘Because a real man like me needs a real woman in his life.’ 

They doze off shortly after.


End file.
